le goût d'un aveu
by strange-citronelle
Summary: TWINCEST-DEATHFIC- un aveu sanglant qui laisse un goût amer... un dernier je t'aime écrit de mon sang... des sentiments interdit...ensemble pour l'éternité ?


Je t'aime et ça me fait mal de me l'avouer. Je ne devrais pas ressentir ce sentiment pour toi, pas comme ça. Je devrais t'aimer d'un amour fraternel et non vouloir te sauter dessus à chaque fois que je te vois. J'ai toujours su au font de moi que mes sentiments pour toi était plus que ce que je n'en avait le droit, plus que ce que je ne devrait éprouver pour mon frère, pour mon jumeau, mais j'ai toujours senti que tu étai plus que l'être qui me connait le mieux au monde, plus que la personne avec la quelle j'ai passé toute ma vie. Tu étais mon âme-sœur, ironique comme expression âme-sœur pour des frères jumeaux, mais c'est comme ça. Je dit étais car je vais te perdre et je ne pourrai l' accepter mais quoi que je fasse je te perdrai si je te dit que je t'aime, je sais que je verrai dans tes yeux un dégoût que je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir supporter mais si je ne te dit rien je te perdrai, je te verrai t'éloigner de moi un peu plus chaque jour, chaque instant, tu feras ta vie et bien vite je ne serai plus que ton frère puis tu aura ta propre famille , des enfants. Et si je dois te perdre d'une manière ou d'une autre je préfère que se soi ma mort qui nous sépare plutôt que la mort de notre lien, que mon aveu tuerai, je le sais.

Je ne veux pas être lâche et c'est pour ça qu'avant de tout abandonner je te dirai pourquoi j'ai fais ça j'affronterai ton regard une dernière fois te demandant une dernière fois de me pardonner et je garde l'espoir fou que ces sentiments s'évapore mais finalement je croie que je ne regrette rien, comment pourrais-je regretter une vie entière à tes cotés? même si j'ai souvent pensé que tout aurai été plus simple si nous n'avions pas été frères, je ne voudrai rien comment te faire un tel aveu, comment suporter de briser ce lien qui est ma vie, mon univers. Tu est ce que j'ai de plus précieux et je crains plus que tous de te perdre, je pense l'avoir déjà dit, mais jamais ça ne sera suffisant _je t'aime _tellement... je pourrais le dire et le redire, le repeter jusqu'à ce que ma voix se brise, ça ne representerait pas un centième de mes sentiments. je pourrais je graver sur tout les mur du monde et sur tellement de pages que j'aurai les mains en sang d'avoir trop écris et là encore ça ne saurait suffire. je pourrais l 'écrire sur les murs de ma chambre avec mon sang... finalement je n'aurais pas le courage de te le dire en face mais quand ce soir tu rentrera tu trouvera cette lettre et sur les mur mon aveu sanglant. s'il te plait pardonne moi de t'aimer ainsi, vit, soit heureux...

ton frère, qui t'aime plus que tout...

* * *

><p>la lettre taché de sang et de larmes glissa au sol tandis que l'horreur put se lire sur son visage et dans son esprit un "goût" amer se fit sentir, un goût hoorible: <em>le goût d'un aveu <em>trop tardif pour être util. face à lui un message d'adieu en lettre rouge sur ce mur blanc, tellement blanc. je t'aime. ce message laissé face au lit, face à lui comme si il avait voulu pouvoir contemplé son aveu, la dernière chose qu'il aura vu avant de mourrir. étendu sur ce lit aux drap blanc eux aussi tâché de rouge là où ses poignés repose. Il ne verra pas son frère prendre la lame de rasoir qu'il a abandonné sur le lit lors de son dernier soupir, il ne le verra pas souvrir les veines avec cette même lames, il ne le verra pas completer son message par un moi aussi. Il ne verra pas non plus son frère titubait pour rejoindre le lit, s'alloger à coté de son corp innanimé et déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser. Jamais il n'entendra son âme-soeur murmurer à ses coté à quel point il l'aime et à quel point il est stupide. dans un ultime soupire où toute vie le quitta, il rejoignit son frère dans la mort. sa dernière pensé étant pour ceux qu'il laissait derière lui. et il s'éteignit esperant que dans sa prochaine vie, il ait le courage de parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire; Lui aussi était stupide car lui aussi l'aimait et lui n'ont plus n'a rien dit, de peur, de honte.

trop tard...une fois mort il est toujours trop tard


End file.
